<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i am your biggest fan; i hope you know i am by perhapspearl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084647">i am your biggest fan; i hope you know i am</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl'>perhapspearl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Knight Squad (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Gen, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:15:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084647</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/perhapspearl/pseuds/perhapspearl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok, so being a knight was harder than Peggy had originally thought it was. She’d learnt that the hard way, with her grandpa Gareth’s manipulating her into joining one of the Knight School classes.</p>
<p>Now, she was tired to the bone, and all she wanted to do was to go and lie down in her very comfortable ostrich feather bed and forget about everything.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arc/Ciara (Knight Squad), Ciara (Knight Squad) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Sir Gareth &amp; Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i am your biggest fan; i hope you know i am</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ok, so being a knight was harder than Peggy had originally thought it was. She’d learnt that the hard way, with her grandpa Gareth’s manipulating her into joining one of the Knight School classes.<br/><br/>Now, she was tired to the bone, and all she wanted to do was to go and lie down in her very comfortable ostrich feather bed and forget about everything.<br/><br/>Of course, that just couldn’t be the case, because as soon as she entered the castle doors, her mom spotted her and called out her name. “Peggy! Come here for a moment please!”<br/><br/>Peggy sighed. She needed to rest but with her mom becoming more and more impatient as her pregnancy dragged on and on, it was better if she went and helped her now than risk making her upset.<br/><br/>She walked over to her mom who was sitting on the throne, her baby bump peeking out through her blouse. Her mom grabbed her hands gently before speaking. “Your dad and I wanted to have a conversation with you before the baby is born sweetheart.”<br/><br/>Oh goblin, this wasn’t going to be the talk she thought it was going to be right?<br/><br/>“We know that adjusting to a new baby is going to be hard, especially as a princess, and we want to make sure that things are good with you before it happens.” Peggy sucked in a breath, nodding her head.<br/><br/>“Yeah. Mom, I swear, I’m not mad about having a little sibling. It’s a little weird that the baby and I will be almost fifteen years apart in age but I swear, I’m happy.” Her mom grinned and Peggy smiled back at her.<br/><br/>“Good.” Her mom leaned forward and kissed her forehead. Peggy grinned back at her. “Now, go rest, you look like your dad when he decided trying to fight a group of unicorns was a good idea.” Peggy laughed, before curtsying and running to her room.<br/><br/>Having a sibling was going to be interesting for sure.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>